1. Technical Field
The present invention(s) generally relate to blood metrics measurements, and, more particularly, non-invasive apparatuses and methods of measuring blood metrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable activity monitoring devices are growing in popularity. These devices aim to facilitate achieving a user's goal such as to lose weight, to increase physical activity, or simply to improve overall health. Many such devices may interface with computer software to allow visualization of the recorded data. Nevertheless, most devices are evolved cousins of pedometers, which measure the number of steps a user takes. Even though additional functions such as tallying the distance a user travels or calculating calorie consumptions may be added, these devices lack the ability to measure blood metrics.